Summer Daze
by ausllyrauralauren21
Summary: The fantastic foursome all go on a trip with Austin's Aunt, Uncle, and little cousin Athena to disney world!While they are there a lot of different adventures and romance happens that no one would expect! AUSLLY**************
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ally POV**

I was just writing in my "precious book" waiting for my shift to be over, all I wanted was for it to be summer already! I mean summer vacation already started, just I been stuck here since after my last exam today, dad stuck me into having a shift from noon till 5:00, at least he's letting me lock up early since it's the summer, plus he knows I have to help Austin baby sit his cousin. It was 4:30pm already, so at least only another half an hour till I can see my best friend, man I missed him, I know it's only been since this morning I saw him and we have been texting all day but someone like Austin, someone you lik- , someone who's you're best friend you can't get enough of ever. Plus I may have a tiny winy crush on him, but he DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW. Speaking of him…

_*Buzz Buzz*_

From: Austin

To: Ally

_Can you please hurry up? She is trying to kill me… okay maybe not kill but she wants to play dolls and I keep saying just wait Ally will be here soon, so BE HERE SOON. Btw don't eat, we're going out for dinner explain later! _

_xx Austin._

I grinned at that message after reading it a few times, I quickly type "Kay sounds good only 20mins and I'll be there!". Only 10 more minutes till closing and the store was pretty empty so I decided to just lock up now and get changed. I text Trish to come get me since she was going to drive me to Austin's Aunt and Uncles house before she goes out with her family. I go upstairs to the practice room to get ready. One of the reason's summer is my favourite season is because of the hot weather, cute clothes, and adventures! I grab my coral high waisted shorts, white off the shoulder crop top, and slip on my flats. Just as I'm about to do my hair, Trish walks in. She grabs me in a hug, "I feel like it's been what a million years since I seen you" Trish says while laughing, she looks me up and down, "To much? I know were just baby siting but Austin said were going out for dinner too and I just wanted to look cute because-" Trish just rolls her eyes, harsh. "Ally calm down you're like this every time, you look great, how is that even to much! Anyways take your hair out of the bun and just let it down naturally, it looks cute wavy!". I decide Trish is right so I let it down and not bother with much make up only mascara and lip gloss. The weather is just so amazing outside, we're blasting music with the windows down and sun roof off driving to Austin finally before he dies without me. I chuckle to myself, Trish gives me a look but I shrug it off and start to speak, "So how excited are you that Austin's Aunt and Uncle are taking us to Disney with them?", she looks at me just smiling, "I know it's honestly so sweet of them I really love Jessica and Ryan! Knowing them though there doing this so we can also take little Athena out to the rides and stuff while they vacation". I laugh knowing it's probably true plus they didn't want Austin alone so they let us come too, "Well no matter what the reason it's going to be fun the four best friends and that little 5 year old of joy!". We stop the car outside there house finally, 5: 09, still a minute to spare, yes! "Well that's true and she loves you most too, it's a good thing you're so good with Austin's family" she winks and continues, "When you guys get married you're obviously going to be around all of them a lot" She goes on full on laughter after her statement. I get out of the car and grab my purse, "You're hilarious Trish but you and I both know Austin doesn't like me like that so stop! Plus if you keep blabing about us, one day he's going to hear". All the sudden I'm being grabbed in the air, "Ally finally you're here! I saw you guys get here but knowing Trish and you would talk forever I thought to come out and grab you" Austin says. Oh yeah if you didn't know who's big pair of arms that grabbed me, it was Austin as usual. Trish laughs, "Oh shut up moon, you don't always have to be so accurate", he laughs and gives her a hug, "Ally thank god you're here you don't know how much this means to me, you save me every day from misery!", I look at Trish and she gives me the 'look'. I just smile, and nod, it's sweet that he always says this kind of stuff, I know he always means everything he says to me. We say one quick good bye and than go inside the house. How does one grown boy let one little sweet girl make such a mess! Athena runs to hug me so I pick her up and let her little hands wrap around me as she sits on my hip, "Hey Cutie, have you been a bad girl to Austy all day". She laughs and shakes her head a hundred times while saying "No", I go to poke her nose as she giggles. Austin looks at me and rolls his eyes, "I swear she only likes you Ally!" He huffs. I grab her hand and lead her to the family room, she looks at Austin and says "That's not true I like you and you're girl friend Austyy". I full on blush, that's so cute she thinks were dating, I wish- "Athena we been over this, Ally is JUST my best friend", he emphasis on the 'Just'. Quite a bummer to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Austin's POV**

Ally ended up making me clean everything while Athena and her play dolls, which I think is totally unfair! Okay- maybe it's not at least I kind of get the easier job since one I don't know how to play 'dolls' and two I need a break from my little baby, I love my cousin to death but I been here since the end of my exam today in the afternoon. I was in the kitchen cleaning the last bit of mess around the table, I heard a soft giggle and looked up, I see Ally just tickling Athena and them laughing on the floor. Seems like there having fun, I just keep looking in awe, Ally looks really beautiful today, not that she doesn't other days just lately every time I been around Ally I just feel beyond happy! The fact that were all going away together thanks to my aunt and uncle makes me even more happy. Speaking of my aunt and uncle they should be here at any moment with my mom and dad since were all going out to dinner, they said they would be here at 7:30 and it's already 7:15 I should probably get changed. I walk into the living room and Athena turns around and runs to hug me but she only can hug my one leg since she's so tiny, I pick her up and speak up, " I'm going to get her dressed and myself since my aunt, uncle, and parents should be here in 10 minutes okay? You can just wait, down here and watch T.V" I give her a cheeky grin, she deserves to just relax now. She waves her hand in dismiss and picks up Athena, "It's really sweet of you Austin, but let me get the little girl dress since we don't have a lot of time and plus it takes time for you to look that good" Did she just say I look good, I think she realizes because her eyes widen she's about to quickly walk upstairs to Athena's room but I grab her wrist and say "You look beautiful today Ally" and than I walk upstairs before she gives me the "look". The look is what Ally always does when I try flirting with her, she can be so awkward but so adorable like it's one of the things I lov-like about her. But it sucks because the "look" is basically saying "Austin you can't say things like that were just friends". Well what if I don't want to be 'Just friends', I hear a knock on the spare room door, I open it to see Ally. She touched herself up a bit too, she put some hot make up, it really makes her eyes pop and her lips look really glossy and kissable, I snap out of it but notice she's staring at me too, I realize I'm not wearing a shirt, woops. Hey! It's not my fault my thoughts were distracted by Ally, "So I uh-I uhhh I just wanted to tell you Jessica, Ryan, and you're parents are ready and down stairs" Ally says. I lick my lips and just keep staring at her, I hate that I like my best friend, if she ever found out, that would be the end of everything. "Uh yeah I'll be ready in a second I just have to find a shirt, sorry for making you wait Als", she goes to sit on my bed, I give her a look, "Well there's no point on waiting when all you have to do is put on a shirt, so come on big boy" She chuckles at her statement, I laugh a little too. I grab the shirt from my bag and put it on. I throw the pillow at her, "Ready to go princess?", she gets up and grabs my hand I'm sticking out for her, "I actually hate you, you ruined my hair and now you're family is going to think I'm one big mess. Mind you, so are you and they love you anyways" Oh no she didn't she goes ruining down the stairs with me hot on her heel. When we get down though I bump into her since she stops quickly in front of my parents so I grab her by the waist so she doesn't fall forwards. "Austin-" my parents give me a stern look, what did I do, she started it, "Ally, How are you? We've missed you!" Oh of course give bright smiles to Als, not like she started it! I laugh at myself because really when does Ally really do anything bad anyways… "Mom, Dad, it's been a week and it was only because of exams!" They give me a quick hug as does my aunt and uncle. I pick up Athena, as we all go out to the car. My parents, Aunt, Uncle and Athena take one car and Ally and I go in my car thankfully since I wanted to talk to her for a bit with out my whole family always interrupting our moments! I open the door and let her in, she smiles, and I run to the other side. At first the car is silent, but of course that doesn't last long until Ally turns on music and we're both chatting up a storm about the trip we will be going on in less than a week! "Honestly Austin, it's so sweet of you're family to invite us plus it's disney, you and me always wanted to go together we need to get the mini and mickey ears and take cute pictures! I'm sure all our fans will love it! But I will to obviously, maybe I'll even get it developed for my room" She just keeps going on about the trip until we get to the restaurant. It's cute she's excited about this trip, I'm really happy she also feels so comfortable with my family. It's pretty good that she is, that way if we do ever date it would never be awkward for the family!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter _****3: Ally's POV**

We finally get to the restaurant, not like I was dying to get here considering the car ride with Austin was actually super fun. Though, I'm pretty sure I talked his ear off which I feel a little bad about but what can I do, I am beyond excited that were going to Disney in less than a week. Plus Austin, Trish, and Dez all in Disney, beyond fun! I look over and see Austin's on his phone quickly texting someone back, I wonder who, he doesn't really notice I'm staring so I walk across to where Austin's family parked, "Jessica would you like me to take Athena in from you?", I love that little girl plus I want to help as much as I can for them considering everything they are paying for, for us. She laughed slightly and gave me a big grin, "Well I don't think I need help unless this little one wants to go to Ally?", I see Athena dart to me, I pick her up since she's still tiny and probably doesn't want to walk anyways.

I'm about to turn around but as usual, I bump into Austin who wraps his hands around me so I don't fall. Athen starts tugging at Austin's neck to hug him, "Oh now you like me buttercup?", Athena just giggled and wouldn't let go of Austin. I guess she wanted her big cousin, she went to go kiss him on the cheek. Austin's so adorable with kids. I faked pouted to be hurt but than he wrapped one arm around me and while he has Athena hoisted up on his hips. We started going to catch up with his family who's already in the restaurant, "Don't worry I still have time for you too Als, don't be jealous", his statement really made me blush, I wonder if he thinks I like him"- I feel a nudge and look at him, "Come on babe, we don't got all day", than they all start walking to the table before I could process that he just called me babe. Austin, called me, babe.

We're all siting at the table waiting to order, I'm the last one to decide it's between a few things I'm just not even sure. The waiter comes and takes everyones order and than looks at me, "And for the pretty lady? What would you like love?". The waiter looked about our age, brown hair spiked up to the side like those frat boys from the movies from the 90's, he looked pretty tall, he was hot to say the least probably around mine and Austin's age. All the sudden I feel someone intertwine there fingers in my hand and holds it up on top of the table. Did Austin get jealous or something because he looks a little red and it's weird for him to just hold my hand like it's nothing, I turn to him, "Baby the waiter would like to know what you want to eat?", the waiter rolls his eyes at this point. I can't be bothered to say Austin and I aren't together one because who even cares about this random waiter since I like Austin and two maybe I find it a bit attractive that Austin is jealous. Well I hope he is, I'll ask about it after maybe. The waiter takes down my order and leaves, it's like everyone wanted to know why Austin did that because we all turn to look at him, he shrugs and says "I'm just saving my little Ally, from guys who are obviously big jerks", he winks my way and than goes to drink his coke. Well I guess I might of jumped to conclusions saying he's jealous.

"So Ally, we're going to meet at our house around 5am, Athena's older brother Adam should be there by than so he can come with and than we're going to the airport and heading off for 7am the flight! You're parents know all the information right?", I just keep nodding my head excitedly. I register a few minutes later on she said Adam's coming, which I head no idea. Austin never told me, I look at him and speak up, "Austin why didn't you tell me Adam was coming? Now we have another guy our age coming! This is going to be awesome!", he laughs slightly and says, "To be honest I didn't know you would be this excited! I'm joking I wanted to surprise you all", we both chuckle and his parents and uncle and aunt join us too. Maybe that's who he was texting earlier because usually he would just straight up tell me who it is, mind you I never asked but whatever! This is going to be one heck of a trip, Adam is such a sweet guy like Austin, they don't look a like all that much though expect for the fact they both have the blond hair and brown eyes, Adam's pretty attractive too. He doesn't live with his parents nor do we see him often since he goes to a school in New York. We all go back to eating since our food arrived not to long ago, Austin looks like there is something on his mind though. I make a note to myself to ask him later if he's okay. We all continue talking about the trip, exams, and than even Mimi and Jessica comment how good Austin and I are with kids which makes Austin burst into laughter and I just blush I don't know I found it cute, It kind of shows how we could be great parents one day. Maybe not with each other or maybe with each other who knows.

We say our good bye to Austin's family as he drives me home. When we stop in front of my place, Austin turns to me to talk. "Listen I need to talk to you about something, I should of told you earlier since it's so close to the trip now and it might be sudden", I give him my full attention. I'm scared he's about to tell me he doesn't want me there or something, It could be anything and I'm just really worried. "So Adam and I made this stupid bet few months ago that whoever get's a girlfriend first, get's my uncle's range-rover considering he told us he was giving it away, I know it full on stupid but he was being cocky and so was I. I know he doesn't have a girlfriend because he told me so when I found that out I was surprised since he had something going on for a bit with a girl but it didn't count since they were officially together. Anyways since he told me he didn't have one, when he asked me I panicked and said I did!" All I did was just keep nodding since I was just trying to follow along, "But that's not all, not only did I say I have one, I said it was you…", my eyes widen in realization! Oh my god, he said I was his girlfriend to his cousin, "So I was wondering when we go to Disney if you could just pretend to be my girlfriend? It would only have to be around the family like when it's just Dez, Trish, you and I, we don't have too! I'm sorry this isn't exactly the funniest thing for you, if you don't want to do it just-", I kiss him on the cheek with all the courage I have, "Don't worry BOYFRIEND, I want to get driven in that range-rover too", we both burst into laughter at that moment, he gives me a look though ones we stop and just smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Austin's POV:_**

Okay I don't know what to do, I thought maybe this was a good idea because we did have a bet but now Ally thinks she has to be my fake girlfriend, but it's just I did it for two reasons my cousin never knew I liked her so he was always saying if I didn't get her, eventually he would and I was scared, I like Ally a lot. Than on top of all of that I wanted to see what it would be like if we did have a relationship. The only thing I'm scared about is what if like my cousin tries to ruin my chances or she realizes I really like her or worst she calls it off because she really doesn't like me like that.

"So when are you going to tell everyone like your family and cousin?" Ally spoke up, I almost forgot she was in the car. She's so perfect, the moon light makes her eyes sparkle, her hair is just perfect its not crazy or pin straight but its just perfect for her. I look up to her and say, "Well why not text them all now just send a mass text to the whole family, I could just say 'Ally and I are together now'. Sounds legit to me?" I just chuckle because I don't know how Ally is going to react to that, she doesn't look mad so thats good! She speaks up, "Okay well if that's how you want to tell them you can, before we leave in a few days maybe we should just practice right?". She looks at me like she's so lost which I don't understand, I try to shake it off but I am scared I don't want to pressure her into this…maybe she doesn't like me back, "Listen Ally, if you don't want to do this we really don't have too! I don't want you to just say things that your not okay with only because were best friends". She stops and just grabs my phone and starts typing something and than at the last second she goes and takes a picture of us as she leans in and kisses my cheek and than does something on my phone. She gets up out of the car, I'm still shocked at what she did, Ally is never the one who pushes at it! She starts walking to her door but than speaks up, "Hey Aus, you know I love you right? I hope this all doesn't get in the way of our friendship, also maybe you should stop staring it's not polite", she walks away swaying her hips. I've never seen my best friend do something so much MORE. We've never been just best friends and we also never been close to dating we're something in between, something more, I like her so much but I don't want to destroy our friendship just because the way I feel for her, but I do say that if the whole fake dating thing goes well by the end of this trip I will finally admit my feelings for her.

After Ally's post on my instagram tagging all of my family, hers, and our friends in that one picture of her kissing me, everyone started either sending text saying "Congratulations" or "Finally!", I finally got a text from Dez and my cousin which was nerve racking to open

To:Austin

From:Dez

You finally told Ally you're feelings? Finally! I told you she felt the same way!

To:Dez

From:Austin

It's fake but you can't say anything, I'm hoping it will lead to a real relationship but no one else can know it's fake, we're not even telling Trish! Ally can't know you know either please!

To:Austin

From:Dez

You should just tell her man, we all know she likes you! Anyways i'll see you at sonic boom tmmrw okay?

I quickly text just a 'kay good night' to Dez and than get worried to open my cousins…What if he doesn't believe me?

To:Austin

From: Adam

Can't wait to see this new relationship of yours at Disney, I guess you're in the lead for that range-rover, don't tell me you dating poor little Ally only cause of that, because that would be cruel! Right before the trip too?

To:Adam

From:Austin

I'M NOT! I've liked Ally for a long time, maybe even love but I just never knew how she felt! Plus I'm getting that range-rover along with I got the girl;)

Night cuz, xx! Missed you

I don't wait to see my cousins reply but I did miss him, I'm excited to see him! I just hope everything goes as planned and I can eventually tell Ally two weeks from now that I love….I like her. I hope everyones right, I hope Ally really does like me because this has been going on forever. I look at the clock at realize it's almost 2 in the morning, I should probably get to bed because tomorrow we're going to sonic boom to all talk about the trip and settle last minute things and than we all have our own dinners with our family, packing, and than a good night rest before the flight! I've never been this excited ever.

I toss and turn all night, trying to go to sleep but with all this excitement I don't sleep, just on my phone all night and thinking of new lyrics.

I finally crash at what I think was 7 in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_*_**_Skip to day of flight*_**

**_Chapter 5:Ally's POV_**

Man I feel like someone hit me with a ton of bricks. What time is it? OH SHIT. It's 4:30am already! They're going to be here in the next 30mins! Our flight is at 7am how am I supposed to finish my last minute packing, get all pretty, eat breakfast, and watch an episode of gossip girl! Well I guess eating breakfast and watching gossip girl is out of the question. Wait I can just watch gossip girl on my phone on the ride there considering it's a 3 hour flight and then breakfast on the plan of course!

_" __Ally are you ready? They're going to be here in 25mins!" _Wow I have to stop getting distracted! I quickly touch up my hair since I straightened it yesterday and then throw on my roots grey sweat pants with a cute white off the shoulder top that's criss cross in the back. I look at the clock again 4:45am, shit 15mins! I put some extra shoes and purses in my suitcase bring it down stairs and just watch T.V. with my dad until they get here.

*Buzz Buzz*

_"__Hey Als, we will be there in 10mins! Sorry sorry sorry! I know were 5mins late but Dez took a bit of time to get out of the house lol. I'm really excited to see you! I missed you even though it's only been 10 or more hours aha._

_Xx"_

I look at the text and just start smiling like an idiot. I hear some muffles and feel breathing on my neck. I finally look up from my little day dream and I'm stunned. _"SURPRISE ALLY!"_ I get embraced by Austi, I'm too happy to even ask what the hell just happened. But thankfully Austin knows that he should explain even if I don't ask. Basically he was lying about the being late thing, which makes sense since we are on a tight schedule. Austin talks to my dad for a few minutes and I say goodbye. I go to grab my suit case so we can leave when Aus goes to grab it before me. _"Allow me, we all know I'm stronger princess" _I'm about to question and tell him that he really doesn't have to but it's 5 in the morning and personally I just don't care to have our useless fight. I'm so exhausted so I don't even notice that when we get in the car to go to the airport I fall asleep in the car. I swear I hear a snap of camera but I think I am just hearing things before I drift off.

We get to the airport, oh how I love the airport! We're all together walking inside with our suitcases. I'm with Jessica, Trish, and Athena walking ahead of the guys, there all just talking while personally I just feel out of it. Ever since Austin asked me to be his fake girlfriend I been out of it because I'm confused with what is going on, I really like him but I'm confused on why he would choose me of all people. I'm just walking alone ahead of the girls and guys just listening to music. I feel a vibration in my pocket and go to check my phone.

_"__Want to walk behind a bit of everyone and talk about why your upset? Considering Austin and you are finally?"_

It's Trish. I end up slowing down and walking with her. Cameron looks back at me and gives me a look of confusion, I smile to try and convince him everything is alright but I can tell that he is trying to listen to our conversation. I go off further away as if it's nothing._"What's going on with you Ally? Austin finally asked you out! The guy your practically in love with! Plus were going to Disney where you have always wanted to go? But seriously what is going on!" Trish lets out a huge breath after explaining her confusion…"I'm not doing anything wrong! What does no one understand? I'm confused as hell because I'm not sure anymore on how anyone is feeling. Austin and me are faking this we just didn't want to tell anyone. You're not supposed to know, this is just so he could win a bet the reason I'm upset though is because I just want to be with him already and the problem is I know that he still has no feelings for me! So why don't we all question why Austin is the random one who randomly asked me to fake date, tells me he loves me, holds my hand and all that jazz but then says "Oh but we are just best friend" ._ I breath out for a second, I'm about to continue when Trish jumps in before me. She shoves her phone in my face and waits for me to play the video that has Austin and me in it. I press play and it's me leaning on Austin while there all yelling at him "do it!", he leans in and looks like he is going to go for my lips but changes his mind and goes for a kiss on the cheek. How did I not feel that? Than he says something in the video that I can't make out. Then my phone buzzes and it's a picture from Dez of Austin kissing my cheek while I'm asleep. I see Austin chasing after De so clearly someone did not want me to know. I save the photo though and make it my lock screen because it is really cute plus we are 'dating' so it doesn't seem weird. We all sit down as we wait to board the plan in hour.

Austin comes beside me, "Hey so I know that may of seemed weird what you just saw but I swear I have a great explanation so do you want to go for a quick walk before we board babe", he sticks out his hand, I grab it and we start to go for a walk, "So since we will be fake dating and everything I just thought we should start acting more couply", I just laugh at what he has to say, he seems so nervous, "Aus it's okay, we acted like this even before we started 'dating' plus I think since Adam and little Athena are both eying us like a hawk I should do this to prove everyone suspicion", I go straight in for a kiss on the lips and I swear I feel fireworks but than I let go quickly and grab his arm to lead him back to the rest. He goes and sits down still feeling his lips, I found it pretty cute, he seems so lost, but than he grabs my waist and makes me sit on him. Athena and me just play patty cake until we board so she's not bored, Austin listens to music, Trish, Dez, and Adam all play cards together, and Austin's aunt and uncle are still half asleep just waiting to board.

This is going to be one fun, long trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Austin's POV_**

We get off the plan and arrive in Florida, to say I'm excited is now officially such a understatement. We were waiting to get the shuttle to go to Disney resort and as we're waiting, Ally and I are just sitting on top of my suitcase leaning against the wall and sharing earbuds. She looks so cute but so tired, she keeps like drifting on and putting her shoulder on my head and than quickly waking up, I told her 10 minutes ago that she can just nap but since we only have 5 minutes till the shuttle buss gets here she didn't want. So she continues falling asleep than snapping her head up. We all get in the car and get ready to finally go to the one place we we're all dying to go! I decided that since its about a 40 minute drive from the airport that with traffic it might be awhile so I lean my head against the window to just close my eyes a bit. But before I crash into a nice slumber, I feel someones head on my shoulder again. I just smile and kiss her forehead and continue sleeping.

I'm being woken up by this crazy little ball of joy….no not Ally, Athena. She so cute she has her little frozen shirt on and shorts, and mini mouse ears already! The hotel is so Disney filled, this trip is going to be a lot of fun, you're never to old for disney. Athena starts to push me to get out of the car so I do as told, I scoop her up in my arms and look around and see Ally, Trish, Dez, and my family already at the front desk. As we get closer I see Adam making some jokes that are making them all go crazy over, especially Ally, I see Adam go put his arm around Ally and she blushes! What the hell she actually blushes, she's supposed to be mine. Well my girlfriend, well my fake girlfriend! Still even if it's fake does she have a crush on him? There goes all my chances than. "So that's why Austin always did that!" Ally says just as I get there, they all burst out laughing again. Man they were making fun of me, that kind of hurts, Ally never does that. I start to pout without realizing this so Ally goes and intertwines her fingers with mine and escapes under Adam's arm and into my side. "So what were you guys talking about?" I say, Ally blushes again like before when Adam speaks up and says, "I was telling them all about those emails you used to send me when I was away about Ally and how close you were. He very much likes you Ally" Adam winks before he turns to go to my Aunt and Uncle to check in. Oh shit. If he told Ally that, what if she knows about me liking her, I need to figure that out from Adam after!

My aunt Jessica hands over the keys to us and explains how the set up is, "Okay so Trish and Ally, you're own room, than across from you guys Adam, Austin, and Dez. The rest of us got a room down the hall. We will meet back for dinner in a few hours sound good everyone?". We all went to our own rooms. Dez and Adam started to unpack while I just lay on my bed, I go to text Ally, "Wanna maybe explore the hotel with me, I'm bored already in the room! The guys are unpacking and I don't feel like doing that yet". She hasn't replied yet so I go ahead and decide to ask Adam finally what he told Ally. "Adam, by any chance when you were telling Ally about the emails, you didn't tell her about me having a crush on her for a long time, did you?" He chucks and says, "Why don't want you're girlfriend knowing you were obsessed with her for so many years?", before I can say anything Dez speaks up, "No- he doesn't want his best friend to know his true feelings" and goes in a laughter fit. "Dez! You're so stupid you weren't supposed to say that!". I feel bad for saying Dez was stupid but seriously now Adam knows ad won't give me the range rover, plus I'm going to have to end the whole fake dating now before I could try and get Ally to like me. Adam looks at me with pure shock, "You lied! I knew you were doing this just to win the bet, the poor girl Austin" Dez looks at me sheepishly, "No, ugh let me explain! So basically I did this all to get Ally, I really like her guys and than I remembered about the bet and I thought if I told Ally that, we could fake date and eventually lead to actually dating which would be amazing because honestly I love Ally Marie Dawson. It's just Ally, I'm unsure if she even likes me but honestly fine you can have the range rover whatever just don't tell her, I want this to lead to actual dating so yeah" I let out a huge sigh I never knew I was holding on too. Both Dez and Adam are just staring at me without saying anything so I take this as chance to read Ally's text.

To Austin:

From Ally:

Hey Aus! Trish and I actually are going to unpack too, than I need to shower, than Trish, than she has to curl my hair, and than we're going to get dressed for our dinner tonight. After the dinner maybe we can sneak off, alone time? As like two best friends….obviously. Sorry I didn't mean to make that sound awkward okay bye!

To:Ally

From: Austin

Sounds good, alone time sounds great actually Ally;)

xx

To: Austin

From: Ally

Wear a white shirt and black jeans, I want to match since we're a couple now!

Okay now I need to finish bye! OO

I smile because "OO" meant kisses, which is cute because Ally only ever sends hugs, and she wants us to match. Man we got to get a picture later if that's the case, maybe a cute one by the beach. As I look up I see Dez and Adam giving me a look, "You really don't think she likes you when she says things like that Austin!" Adam says. I laugh awkwardly… " Trust me this is just normal Ally sadly, she wouldn't like me! I'm convinced she either likes you or this guy from back home Dallas", I really wish Ally did like me though. Dez whispers something to Adam and they both smile widely, "Austin meet you're new match makers" Dez says proudly. I think about for a second before saying, "You know what, let's do this!"


End file.
